


Cold Winter Mornings

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian interrupting Mickey's beauty sleep because he's cold, M/M, Mickey cares more than he lets on, and snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't bother opening his eyes to greet him because it’s nearly two in the morning and it’s entirely Ian’s fault that he’s not asleep right now.</p><p>Or: Ian texts Mickey in the middle of the night because "it's fucking cold" and Mickey cares more than he pretends to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this thing for like five weeks now. Five weeks.  
> Gosh.

Mickey’s message tone cuts through the silence of the room. He groans, reaching out a hand from underneath his bundle of covers to slap around on his bedside table until it comes into contact with his phone. He glares at the screen to see that it’s only 1-fucking-AM in the morning.  He’s too tired for this shit. He pushes his phone away in disgust.

His face is buried in his pillow and he’s just starting to drift off back to sleep when another message comes through. He’d ignore it, except that when he glares at the screen the ‘ _2 NEW MESSAGES FROM IAN G’_ gives him enough energy to reach out again and unlock his phone.

_-‘Mickey, you awake?’_

_-‘It’s fucking cold.’_

Yeah, well no shit, Ian, It’s the middle of fucking winter.

**_-‘The hell do you want?’_ **

Mickey sighs into his pillow and closes his eyes. Maybe Ian won’t answer and he can go back to sleep. Deal with whatever it is he wants in the morning.

No such luck, his phone buzzes in his hand and he thinks, he really should change that fucking tone, if he sets to just vibrate then maybe it won’t wake him up in the middle of the night and Ian can just fucking deal with it.

_-‘The heating’s out again. It’s too cold to sleep.’_

Mickey can just imagine the puppy eyes Ian probably had while he typed that. Mickey’s not stupid; he knows what Ian wants and Christ, if it wouldn’t be nice to be a little warmer himself, his blanket isn’t as warm as it looks. He’s never really been able to turn down an opportunity to have Ian in his bed anyway, not since they became official. He would string him along for a little longer but honestly, it’s ten past one in the morning and he can’t be fucking bothered right now. He just wants to go back to sleep.

**_-‘Get your ass over here then.’_ **

Jesus Christ. He turns his phone off and tosses it to the other side of the room where it hits the side of his laundry hamper and bounces to the floor. He pulls the blanket back up over his shoulders, either Ian comes or he doesn’t, Mickey isn’t texting him anymore tonight either way.  He shuts his eyes and tries to get some more sleep

Except now that Ian’s probably coming over, he can’t fucking get to sleep, can he? Fucking hell.

-

It’s twenty minutes later and Mickey is still on his side, eyes closed, blankets up to his chin and still very much awake. If Ian’s coming he’d better hurry the fuck up because Mickey is already fed up with this shit. It’s not like they live very far away from each other, it honestly shouldn’t take this long. Except that it is snowing outside and Ian would need to bundle up to avoid freezing to death. He guesses he can wait another five minutes before he starts getting annoyed.

-

Mickey hears the faint sound of the front door being closed, he feels himself relax and Jesus, he didn’t even realise he was that worried in the first place. The door to his room opens quietly and he can hear the sound of Ian removing his shoes, his jacket and something else that’s probably his shirt. And Mickey’s just lost because why the fuck is Ian stripping in the middle of winter? He contemplates opening his eyes but honestly, that requires too much effort.

The bed dips as Ian puts his weight on it and Mickey lifts his arm to raise the blanket so Ian can slide under. Ian shuffles around until he’s only inches from Mickey and he lowers the blanket over him, bringing it up and tucking it over his shoulder before slipping his arm down over his definitely not bare torso (thank fucking God) and to his waist.

He doesn’t bother opening his eyes to greet him because it’s nearly two in the morning and it’s entirely Ian’s fault that he’s not asleep right now.

Ian snuggles in closer and slips an arm around his waist and Mickey falls asleep with a smile on his face anyway.

***

He groans into consciousness and Mickey realises that he’s far warmer than he expected to be in the middle of winter, bundled up in his shitty blanket. As he wakes up a little more, he notices a weight around his waist and something tucked into the crook of his neck and oh yeah, Ian came over last night/early this morning. He smiles, because he doesn’t really care about last night anymore, Ian can wake him up at 1AM any time if it means waking up with red hair tickling his jaw and freckly arms wrapped around him.

He feels Ian nuzzle into his neck and tighten his arm before letting out a load groan.

“I hate winter.” He mumbles and Mickey thinks that’s a bit of a shame, he’s grown quite fond of the season.

“Fuck off.” Ian grins against his neck and pulls back, moving to straddle his waist. Mickey fully expects it, but it still gives him butterflies when Ian leans down to kiss him, short and sweet. He tucks his face against Mickey’s neck again and Mickey brings a hand up to run though his hair.

“I can think of one way to warm up a little more though.”

And yeah, Mickey fucking loves winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang and/or send me prompts at [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
